Returning To A Stranger
by Nasya
Summary: Sequel to Leaving A Stranger Behind- Three years after leaving Tokyo, Serena returns with the keys to a horrific past and one deadly lover that is as dangerous as venom. Can Darien save her before it?s to late and will Serena finally come back to him?


Formally known as Faith Wind's Guardian. I've been thinking about my recently finished story 'Leaving A Stranger Behind' and some people have been begging for a sequel. So without further ado, I have finally decided to do a sequel to this story. It might be a little bit shorter than the original, or then again it might be a lot longer than it. I've gotten several ideas since the past one. I know I ended it really sad and I'm sorry for doing that. I guess poetic justice wasn't exactly the right solution to ending the story's problem, but any way here's the prologue of 'Returning To A Stranger'. This story begins three years after Serena had put Darien behind her and left for America, she eventually came back to Tokyo. After being in one abusive relationship with another young man, which will show later on in this story. The story is not set in any partially season of Sailor Moon, there are no Sailor Scouts. However all of the Sailor Scouts will be in this fic, but there not the main characters. Please excuse me if my grammar or spelling is a little off, I will fix it later on.

Serena- 23   
Darien-26 

"Come back here you bitch," a man yelled grabbing Serena's wrist as she struggled to get out the door. "Let go of me," Serena snapped trying to twist herself out of his grip. The man that was holding onto her smirked maliciously and brought her closer to him. Serena could feel the rapid beat of her heart as he twisted her arm while sending an increasing pain up her spine. "You didn't think I'd actually let you get away from me did you Serena?" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice, while he tightening his grip on her wrist. "Michael stop it," she begged with tears now forming in her eyes. Michael chuckled, throwing Serena onto the near by couch. Serena hit the couch with a loud thump, tears were streaming out of her angle blue eyes as she looked up at him. "You really should be punished baby," Michael commented walking over to the couch. Serena slowly moved up from off of the couch, her eyes near leaving his threatening stare. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because you belong to me." "What?" Michael stood over the blond and cupped up her chin in his hand. He tightened his grip on it as he studied her tear stained face. Serena wanted to push him away from her, but she was afraid of what he would do to her next. "Baby why do you always have to make me mad? I tried my best to keep you happy when you were staying with me, but that still wasn't enough was it?" Michael sighed. Serena swallowed hard, afraid that he might hit her again, so she avoided his gaze. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Michael shouted putting more force to his hand while holding her chin. "Michael please... "NO! You listen to me Serena and you listen good. I don't want to see you around Darien again, is that understood?" Serena looked up at him as more tears flowed down from her eyes. "Michael he's just a friend." "Don't lie to me. I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you." "There's nothing going on between us. Why are you acting jealous, he's just a friend," Serena retorted. Michael loosened his grip off of her chin, and then suddenly with out warning forced his free hand to collide with the left side of her face. Serena fell to the floor and instantly blacked out. Several minutes began to go by and could feel herself being hurled onto the couch. Red blood streamed down from her noise as she staggered to get up from off of the couch. Michael stood over her with his eyes narrowed and not one trace of sympathy on his face. "Don't you ever lie to me again! I've seen the way he looks at you, but he can't have you you're mines understand." Serena didn't reply to him, she knew Michael was crazy, he had the reputation of being capable of almost any thing. She still couldn't believe that even after all of these years, he still managed to find her and put her through another endless day of torture. The hitting, slapping and cursing at her always seemed to follow behind, after Michael had gotten what he wanted. Sitting there bleeding, Serena could only wonder one thing. 'Would she ever be able to get away from him?' 

*************

(Flash Back)

"Where **are** you going?" a voice asked stopping Serena dead in her tracks as she moved slowly through the room. She turned around and gazed innocently up at the figure that was standing in the dim lightened room. Her china blue eyes examined the expression that was now on her boy friend's face. "Michael?" she uttered almost in a whisper. She could feel herself halt briefly, as Michael took one more step forward. His dark brown eyes intently looking down at her, with an incredulous glare in them. "So you're leaving me?" he inquired in his usual masculine mutter of a voice. "No I'm...........just going back home for a visit." Serena answered. "Do you want to come with me?" Michael shrugged then walked over to the middle of the door way and studied Serena's expression. His eyes narrowed at her, with a formidable stare as if he was challenging her to say another word. "Oh is that all?" he grumbled balling up his fist. "Of course that's all, you know I wouldn't lie to you," Serena replied getting offensive. "That may be true, but your still tired of me _right_?" Serena fixed her eyes up at him with a confused look on her face. "No not at all, its just that I haven't seen my family in a long time. It's been three years since I've really had the time to talk to them. Why don't you come with me to see them?" Serena offered resting her head on his chest. Michael stared down at her, a look of abhorrence taking shape on his face. This reaction already apparent on what his next move would be. Slowly Michael removed her hands from him and pushed her away from him. Shocked by his fast reaction, Serena found herself being shoved into the near by wall and descending slowly down it with an aching pain now in her back.

She gradually opened her eyes as Michael headed towards her. Tears formed in them while she was watching him look strait at her with a wine glass in his hand. Michael shook the glass in his hand slowly then drank the bubbly contents that were in it. "Don't lie to me," he shouted still holding the glass. "Michael I'm not lying to you," Serena moaned in pain. Anger flared through Michael's eyes as he examined the girl that was lying on the floor. A drop of blood trickled down from her forehead, but that didn't matter to Michael. He wanted to get his point across before he let her leave for the first and just may be last time. Minutes passed by before Serena could finally bring herself to get up. She brought herself to her knees as a bright light entered into the room. Serena opened her eyes, only to wish she hadn't as she felt a firm strike collide with her face. "That'll teach you to lie to me," Michael told her after he slapped her. "And after _all_ I've done for you!" he snapped taking another glass of wine and draining it. "You've never done any thing for me," Serena corrected him. Michael slammed the glass down on the floor, causing it to shatter on the floor. Some of it hit Serena right in the face and she cried out in pain. Michele walked over to her, picked her up with a forceful grip, while tightening his arms around her. "No matter where you go baby, I'll always find you," he whispered kissing her on the neck then throwing her to the floor. Blood and a mixture of sweat trickled down from Serena's forehead, distorting her vision and causing her wombs to burn. Michael gazed down at her while finishing the last contents in his last glass. "Catch you later," he muttered resting the glass on a near by table and walking out of the room. Serena's eyes closed slowly as she collapsed in a small pool of her own blood. 

(Flash Back Ends)

"Excuse me miss, but you forgot your receipt," a clerk said stopping a young woman that was heading out the door. A golden haired blond looked over her shoulder. "Oh thank you," Serena smiled taking the piece of paper. The clerk noticed the downhearted look that was in Serena's eyes. "Is there something wrong, you look so sad." Serena looked up at the clerk and managed to muster up a fake smile. "No I'm fine, don't worry about me. Thanks again," she waved walking out of the store. Serena really didn't get it, every time she came in contact with a person someone would always ask her if she was all right. 'Why does every one worry about me?' she thought. 'Do I have some kind of homing device on me or something?' "Hey Serena is that you?" a familiar voice spoke up calling out to her. Serena's eyes scanned the scene and set on a familiar face. "Andrew," she shouted hugging him. "I didn't know you were in town," the short cut blond said while smiling at her. "How long have you been here?" "I flew in two days ago." "That's good, have you ran into the girls lately?" Serena shook her head. "Not yet, but I plan on calling them tonight." "I see, well have you seen Darien yet?" "Not at all, how is he?" "How about you go see him?" Serena smiled. "Yeah I guess I will. He still lives in the same place right?"

********************************************************************************

"Dad I still don't get this problem," Christina sighed balling up another piece of paper and tossing it halfway across the room. The paper ball hit an unsuspecting Darien in the back of his head while he was bending down to pick up another piece of paper that his daughter had disgarded earlier. "Hey Christy what's up with the paper?" Darien inquired looking up from his place in the kitchen. "Sorry Dad." Darien tossed the paper into the trashcan and walked over to the little girl. "Is this what's bothering you?" His daughter looked up at him through her cobalt eyes while twirling a lock of her long ebony hair with her index finger. "Its hard," she pouted making a frown. Darien smiled warmly at her and took a seat right next to her. He took a piece of paper from her as well as a pencil and worked out the problem. 

"I thought you were bad in math," Christina started while observing her father work out the problem. "All corporate executives are good in math," Darien exclaimed. "That's not what Aunt Elena says, she said you didn't get good in math till the middle of your junior high school year." A huge teardrop showed on Darien's forehead. "Your aunt's just jealous. I had to help her with her math in her senior year of high school." "Are you sure dad?" "Yeah I'm........... Darien was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He stood up from off of the couch to answer it. "I'll get it Dad," Christina offered. "No you do the next problem," Darien advised. "But daddy............ "Pay attention to your work Christy." Christian sighed, leaned back on the couch and stared hopelessly at the paper that was in front of her. Darien walked over to the door, wondering who it could have been. He hadn't been expecting anyone this afternoon. 'I sure hope its not another salesman,' he thought turning the doorknob and opening the door. "Yes.......... Darien's voice had suddenly trailed off as his eyes widened while looking at the familiar young woman that was in front of him. He thought her body was that of a goddess, with its perfect curves that out lined her figure along with the golden locks that were tied up in two perfect buns that resting on her head. "Serena?" Darien finally spoke, not believing that she was right in front of him. The young woman stared up at him. "Hello Darien,' she answered him as a sweet smile went across her face. Darien gazed into her eyes as if he had slipped into some kind of trans. He couldn't believe that after all of these years, Serena was standing here right in front of him. Just standing there staring at her made Darien want to fall right back in love with her. "Daddy who's at the door?" Christian yelled from the couch, causing her father to break out of his trans. Darien shook his head slightly now realizing that this was not a dream, he smiled at Serena warmly and looked into her eyes. "Would you like to come in?" he asked her. Serena smiled at him then nodded her head. Darien guided her into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

Page gripper I know, but don't be mad I'll have the next chapter up really soon. Please write a review and remember my email address is outerscout17@hotmail.com.  
  



End file.
